This research is intended to answer the question, What are the direct effects of urban residence on people's social relationships and personalities? Though theoretical speculation has long abounded that city life per se contributes to urban problems, to date no research has been adequately designed or sufficiently comprehensive to test those theories. The project has two specific objectives: (1) to determine how macro-environmental factors (e.g., neighborhood density) affect social networks and personalities; (2) to determine how individuals make environmental decisions so as to best protect both networks and personality. The major prt of the methodology is a survey of 1,000 persons in 50 different localities. The localities will be within the San Francisco Area and its hinterland, and selected so as to maximize and urban-surburban-rural spread. The survey will probe the individuals' environmental histories and preferences, the characteristics of their social relationships and of their personalities. Extensive quantitative and qualitative data will be also collected on respondents' localities. This procedure is designed to bring together the sample, survey items, and supplementary data necessary to answer the central question posed.